Promise of a God
by Secretiveseeker
Summary: Chihiro goes back to the Spirit World. There is a new Foe. Haku does not know she is a demigodess. What will happen? Please read and review! since it's the same old plot....
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 –New beginnings**

Chihiro stepped out of the school entrance gate with her friends. It has been six years since they have moved to the little town that had changed her parents and ultimately her life. It has been six years since they have drove into the abandoned amusement park. Six years since she met Haku, Rin, Kamaji, Bou, Granny Zeniba and Yubaba. Six years since she fell in love.

"Hey Sen, are you coming to Kenji's house for the art class this afternoon?" asked Sano, the older brother she never had. Sano looked out for her ever since she was put into her grandpa's guardianship.

"Maybe, I need to help grandpa with the shrine this afternoon, Sano. Why don't you and Soujiro go first? I'll meet you there" suggested Chihiro

Ever since the fateful life-changing experience, Chihiro realized there were more important things in life than bouquet of roses and selfish needs. She had grown from the spoiled klutzy little brat of ten to a selfless, hardworking, graceful, clever, girl of sixteen. Chihiro's childish, clumsy limbs had grown to long graceful ones. She had long mahogany brown hair that passed her waist and indigo blue eyes.

On Wednesdays every fortnight, there were art classes held at Kenji's house. Chihiro gives anime drawing lessons to younger and eager students. Kenji is Sano and Soujiro's older cousin.

Her grandpa, Roki, was a priest and looked after one of the few remaining ancestral family shrines. People often go there to give sacrifices to the Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, the god of the Kohaku River. They worshipped Amaterasu and Tsuki-yomi, the goddess of the sun and the god of the moon and O-Wata-Tsu-Mi- god of the sea and Fukurokuju, The god of wisdom, good luck and longevity. Chihiro worked at the shrine for $5.00 an hour on Wednesdays, Friday and the weekends for two hours. She was training to be a miko by her grandpa so she could talk to the Gods when necessary. Loki told her that Chihiro had potential to be a powerful miko.

Chihiro walked to the shrine. She brushed all the leaves to the side walk and put it into the bin. Chihiro did all her chores and told Loki that she will be back at seven o'clock as she'll be going to Kenji's house.

The class held a lot of promising students and many of them have the potential to be the some of the best artists in the future. She drew a familiar mythical animal; a green and white dragon.

How time flies when you're having a good time, it was 6:45 now, time to go home. On Monday, Chihiro had karate lessons; she was an aikido 3 times black belt and martial arts 4 times black belt.

When she was 12 years, it was revealed that she wasn't really an Ogino; she was actually her adopted mum's sister's daughter. Her real name was Kamiya Kaoru Kitakami Chihiro.

When she turned thirteen years, her mum caught her dad cheating on her mom with a young blond bimbo. So they separated and her mother was announced too mentally unstable to bring a little girl up when she was caught drinking and driving. The authorities put her in her grandfather's care and he was made her guardian.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing...

**Chapter 2-The history of Chihiro**

"Chihiro, where are you? I need to talk to you, child," said Loki

"Hai, grandpa, I'm here in the bathroom" said Chihiro, putting her hair in a ponytail using the purple hair tie.

"Chihiro, you have known that you were adopted since you turned 12 years old, now since you have earned it I will tell you the identity of your father and mother"

"Hai, grandpa"

"Your mother's name was Kamiya Kitakami and your mother's mother, your grandmother, name was Kinomoto Kaoru."

"Hai," listening to the story grandpa was telling.

"What you don't know is that your grandma is Ko-No-hana, the Blossom princess, the goddess of spring. She married me before I sacrificed my immortality to be with her children. I was Kura-Okami, the god of rain and snow. We had Yuuko and Kitakami. Yuuko was turned out to be half-mortal and Kitakami was immortal, she was the goddess, Kaminari, the goddess of thunder also known as the Thunder Queen and heavenly noise. Your mother married Bishamon, the god of war, justice and protector of the law. They had Binzura-Sonja, the god of curing illness and good vision, Rotin-shin of the Lotin forest and you, Sakusen, a goddess of light, fighting, and healing"

"Yuuko turned bitter towards Kitakami and cut off her ties to us but no matter how much she hated her, she couldn't abandon you to the life of the streets or the orphanage" said Rokin

"Really? So she did love me" asked Chihiro with tears in her eyes

"Yes, your powers will start showing themselves around next two months. By the next full moon I want you in the Spirit World. I know you've been to the Spirit World so you'll be familiar to the surroundings"

"Sen, you'll need to be in the Spirit World for the change, it will hurt a lot so you'll need an experienced healer to look after you"

"Sen, you were born after I became a mortal so you'll only be a demi-goddess but slightly more talented than full goddesses and they'll be slightly more powerful"

"You'll discover all your powers when the time is right. Just because you are the goddess of those things doesn't mean that you don't have any other powers like invisibility, speed, and changing your appearance, it just means you're more powerful in those areas, Sen"

"Sen, remember this, no matter what happens don't tell anyone your true name, names have power and they can be used against you by other gods"

"Hai, grandpa"

"Yes, grandpa, I can't wait to see Haku, Zeniba, Yubaba, Bou, Rin and Kamaji again. Are you going to go with me?" smiled Chihiro

"No, I need to look after the shrine though I'll drop in from time to time."


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for reviewing...i really appreciate it**

**tinkerbell-**haku will appear soon...

**people who are not registered on can review too, i think..since i turned the anonymous thingy on..**

Disclaimer: i do not own spirited away though i would love to...

**Chapter 3-The return**

Remembering what her grandfather had said, Chihiro packed some food and essential clothing for her trip to the Spirit World in two weeks. She had to say good bye to all her friends, especially Sano, Soujiro and Kenji. She said her goodbyes to Yuuko and her grandpa.

Chihiro walked to the forest and looked for the track. She examined the statue. It was still the same. She walked passed the statue into the tunnel. Chihiro looked west for the sun and saw that it was nearly sundown. She better get to the bathhouse before the water starts flowing. She ran quickly across the field to the garden where the door to the boiler room is.

She walked into the room and grinned, the room was the same from when she left it. It had the same ancient smell of herbs and spices, the susuwatari and Kamiji's bowl that had Rin going after him as mad as a hatter. Kamaji was the boiler man in Aburaya. He helped Haku heal and provided train tickets for Chihiro. She smiled as she heard the susuwatari and Kamaji as they worked.

"Kamaji, can I have a job, please?" said Chihiro trying to mimic her ten years old voice.

"What! Only my granddaughter, Sen has ever say that to me" said Kamaji

He looked at the person in the doorway.

"Sen, is it really you?" exclaimed Kamaji

"Hai, Kamaji, I'm back" said Chihiro, crying of happiness as she ran forward to hug him and his 4 legs and 4 arms.

"Haku told me your real name before he left to apologize at Zeniba's house when you were last here"

"Kamaji, you can call me Sen now if I'm going to work here again since I don't want to turn into a pig or anything of the sort" joked Chihiro

"Hai, Rin will be to collect my bowl soon, she can take you to Yubaba's office" suggested Kamaji smiling

"Okay, I'll help the susuwatari carry coal to the boiler" replied Chihiro

Chihiro took off her socks and shoes. She remembered how heavy the coal was. She lifted up a coal and to her surprise, the coal was lighter.

"Kamaji, how many times have I told you to leave your bowls outside for me to collect it?" shouted Rin

"It doesn't matter! Look who's here" said Kamaji gleefully

"I smell a human; its scent is very strong in here! What do you mean?" asked Rin

"Just look, Woman" shouted Kamaji

Rin turned to see the girl in front of her. She examined the girl; the girl almost reached her in height. She had long wavy brown hair passed her waist in a ponytail and violet blue eyes. The girl was slim and many curves.

"Sen! You're back, I knew you would be back, we all missed you, especially the dragon" said Rin in excitement, hugging her.

"Rin, I like you and all but can I have my circulation back? Please? " asked Chihiro

"Oops, sorry" said Rin sheepishly

"Sen needs a job, can you take her to Yubaba?" ask Kamaji

"Ok, I'll take you there"

"Bye Sen, visit me some time" waved Kamaji


	4. Chapter 4

**hey...thanks to all people who has reviewed...i'm really grateful (and thankful) for all those nice comments :)**

**Chapter 4-Meeting Yubaba **

Rin took her up to the first floor then switch elevators to bring her up to top floor

"There you go" pointing Sen to the only door on the whole floor.

She knocked on the door.

The door knocker snarled "So you have more manners this time, I see human"

"Thank you"

The doors opened and she walked inside to the office.

"I see you have returned, what would you like?"

"I would like a job Yubaba"

"Why? You lost us more money than earned last time" Yubaba sneered

"I can earn the money back and I can pay off the money I lost while I'm working here" said Chihiro sweetly.

"Fine, you get the same job as you did last time and your name will be Sen" grumbled Yubaba

She walked out of the office into the room she had last time and changed into the pink bath outfit.

"Lin, so what do we need to do?"

"I heard from Yubaba, that we need to clean the big tub again" said Rin angrily

"Hey it seems like whenever I'm here, we have to clean the big tub" joked Sen

"Yes, can get an herbal token for me" asked Rin

"Sure"

"Frog? Can I get an herbal token for the big tub?"

"You look familiar…Are you Sen? Sure you can have a token" said the frog

"Thank you frog"

On the way to the big tub, she bumped into a broad, hard chest. She looked up; the person had dark blackish green hair and emerald green eyes. He was tall and broad and pale. His hair was passed his shoulders and he was dressed in a white bath suit with dark blue shorts.

"Haku!" said Chihiro excitedly, hugging him

"Sen, you came back!" said Haku surprised, hugging her back

"Yes, I came back this afternoon" said Sen blushing nervously

He scrutinized the girl in front of him. Sen had grown taller and was slimmer. She had an hourglass figure and flawless white skin. Sen had grown out of the baby fat she had had. She had long brown hair passed the waist in a ponytail and indigo blue eyes.

"Hey, you two talking over there, work! Oh is it you, Master Haku? Sorry,"

"Haku, I have to work now but I'll see you later" said Sen crest fallen

"Sure, we can catch up later in the boiler room" said Haku smiling

Sen took the token and tried and succeeded in cleaning the big tub. The workers including Yubaba congratulated her for success in clearing the dirt and slime without using herbal water to cover it.


	5. Chapter 5

Tinkerbell-she was 10 years old, we all had baby fat then…before puberty…sigh. You know? Fat that will eventually go away as you grow older and puberty kicks in?

Thanks for reviews…to everyone who has reviewed!

**Chapter 5-Talking to Haku**

Sen woke up at seven in the mornings as a habit that was hard to break. She got dressed in her work clothes and down to the boiler room where she met Haku.

"What has happened Haku since I left?" asked Sen

"It's been lonely for everyone" said Haku looking at her

"Haku, you know the promise you made me when I was last here? Why didn't you ever come?"

"I tried crossing over to the human world, but I couldn't, every time it left me weak even though I knew my name" said Haku crest fallen

"Oh"

"Sen, do you want a rice ball...I made some last night because I remembered how you liked them" said Haku blushing awkwardly red

"Thanks, Haku" taking a rice ball from him.

"How are your parents?" asked Haku

"Dad divorced mum and mum was put into a loony house for the insane" said Sen sadly

"I'm sorry" said Haku

"Anyways the Oginos weren't my real parents anyways so it doesn't matter"

"Really?" said Haku

"Yes, my real mother was Yuuko's real sister though" said Sen

"I see" said Haku

"What problems did you have in the Human World?" asked Haku curious

"I can't tell you yet, I'm not ready tell anyone" said Sen hesitating

"Do you know where Bou is? Shouldn't he be here? When I went up to the office last night, I didn't see him" said Sen curious

"He is at Zeniba's house"

"Haku, can I go see Zeniba one day?"

"Of course you can" chuckled Haku

"Thank you for the rice ball, Haku, it's been fun talking to you" said Sen jumping up, losing her calm facade.

"Sen, whenever you need to talk to someone, I'll always be here for you" said Haku turning red

She hugged him and ran upstairs to get ready for the night shift.

Please read and review...people who don't have an account at you can still review! Criticisms and compliments are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank You all for reviewing...a longer chapter!..hopefully**

**Chapter 6-Zeniba**

Sen has been at Aburaya for a few days now yet it felt like more home than anywhere else except maybe at the shrine yet she never forgot what her grandfather had told her 'never tell anyone what you are, Sen, some spirits will despise you and hate you, others will be in awe of you because of your talent'. She shivered 'if she told Rin or Haku, will they hate me or treat me like the same old Sen?' She has the night where she will become a demi-goddess to worry about and she has to be at Zeniba's house by then.

"Sen, Rin, come here, there's two mud spirit coming this way" shouted Yubaba

"Sen, you have served a mud spirit before and make sure you serve them well. Rin, help Sen serve" ordered Yubaba

Sen made her way to the entrance of the bath house where two mud spirits waited. They gave her two handfuls of gold to give to Yubaba and followed her to the big tub. They glided smoothly to the tub and Sen retrieved a few tokens before shutting the door to have some privacy. She put a token in the slid in the wall and water came crashing down a slide in the wail. When the tub was full of murky green water, she pulled the rope from entering the tub. Then she climbed onto the edge of the tub and felt the mud spirit and pulled a lever. The lever triggered a chain of events, the junk rolled down the side, crashing into Sen. Rin and Sen screamed, the workers gasped, the customers froze, the mud spirits jumped and Yubaba yelled.

"Why are you just standing there? Go pick up the rubbish and see if Sen's okay"

The workers lifted the junk away and found Sen had fainted. They poured water over Sen's head and woke her up.

"Sen are you okay?" asked Rin concerned

"Yes" murmured Sen

"Do you want to continue serving them? I can take over for you if you want to rest" said Rin

"No, I'm fine, it is my job anyways" smiled Sen at the spirits in the tub.

She stood up carefully leaning slightly on Rin and winced when she felt her knees buckle. Sen limped towards the other spirit and felt the lump of mess. She pulled the lever before jumping to the sideways to avoid the ball of junk rolling down the side of the tub. She jumped when she heard a voice in her mind "Don't be afraid, little one, I'm Kawa-No-Kami, the god of all rivers and spirit of the main river that flows through Japan, Kawa-No-Nushi. This is my lady, Kaishino, spirit of the Kawa forest. I know what you are, and you should know who I am. I am your uncle, the older brother to your father"

"I have come to relay you this message. A new foe has risen from the depths of the underworld, save those you love and hate, be mindful of your choices and be cautious every where you go, the foe has spies everywhere"

"Hai, Kawa-No-Kami san"

He dropped some of the river medicine on her hands before they flew around the bathhouse and out the door. When the workers finish collecting gold from the floor, Yubaba ordered Sen to rest. She needed to heal from the wounds and rest from the job.

The next morning, Yubaba called Sen to her office.

"You have done well last night, what would you like?"

"Yubaba, can I go to Zeniba's house for a few days?"

"Very well, of course you can, as a reward for your services last night" said Yubaba, her lips curling.

"Thank you, Yubaba. I'll be back in 6 days in time for the summer solstice" said Sen firmly

She packed her spare clothes including her miko outfit into a bag to carry to Zeniba's. Sen told Rin about her little trip and she walked along the train track to Zeniba's house. It took her 3 hours before reaching the Swamp. She walked to the door knowing Zeniba would know about her presence.

"Sen, welcome back child" said Zeniba to Chihiro warmly

"Zeniba, I have to ask for some advice"

"Have some tea first, and then we can talk"

"Zeniba, I haven't told Haku or Rin yet but I'm training to be a miko" said Sen as she ate a cookie.

"My grandfather is the priest to Haku, T Amaterasu and Tsuki-yomi, the goddess of the sun and the god of the moon and O-Wata-Tsu-Mi- god of the sea and Fukurokuju, The god of wisdom, good luck and longevity"

"However, grandfather told me he was really a god before he sacrificed his immortality for my grandmother"

"I have inherited at least half of their powers and that makes me a demi-goddess"

"Grandfather told me I will receive my powers in a few days or so and I have Yubaba's permission to stay here for a few days"

"Alright Sen, you can stay here until you receive your powers"

In two nights, when Sen least expected it, pain came fast and furious. She had many seizures and she screamed a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for reviewing…**

**Tinkerbell**-A demi-goddess is a half mortal/half goddess…think 'Hercules' he's a demi-god

**Chapter 7-A day of fun**

A couple of weeks have passed since she went to visit Zeniba. She has been developing her powers everyday and her relationship with Haku has developed into something more.

"Sen, the great river spirit has ordered you and Haku to visit him"

"Hai, Yubaba" said Sen softly

She went to Haku's office and told him about the invitation.

He changed into a dragon and Sen climbed on.

She hesitated, wondering if it was time to tell him.

"Haku, you told me to tell you what happened to me in the Human World. Well, I've training to become a miko and my grandfather has told me that he was a god and my parents were gods and goddesses as well so I'm a demi-goddesses. Hope you don't hat me for not telling you but grandfather told me that half of the spirit world will hate me and the other half will fear me" said Sen quietly

'Sen, no matter what happens, I will always stand by your side' said Haku's voice in her head

"Thanks Haku" said Sen falling asleep

"Sen, Sen" said Haku, gently shaking Sen out of her slumber.

Looking at her full lips, Haku couldn't help but softly brush his lips against hers. She groaned softly before burrowing further into Haku's chest.

He smiled and carried her to Kawa-No-Kami's palace. They had to wait a while for the Kami to show up but he did eventually. Sen woke up when the kami appeared.

"Haku, Sen, as you know there is a new foe that has risen and I've researched the archives. There is a prophecy about you two.

_The dragon king and his demi-goddess_

_Will fight the unknown evil raised _

_From the depths of hell_

_They must realize their love for each other_

_To bring peace to the world_

"All that leads me to believe that the prophecy is talking about you two" said Kawa

"Chihiro, you're a demi-goddess and Haku can change into an alpha dragon"

"But why us?" said Sen, her eyes filling up with tears

"You two are special, only a new god or goddess comes along every 100 years"

"I can see that you two need some time alone together, one of my servants will take you to your rooms"

They walked south to where their rooms were.

"Chihiro, I need to tell you something"

"Since I first saw you, I have felt something for you. Now that you have grown into an attractive young lady, I have grown to love you more," Said Haku blushing furiously

Sen couldn't believe her ears, was he playing with her heart. When she looked into his eyes, she knew he was genuine.

She took a deep breath, "Haku, I think I've loved you since I was ten but didn't realize my feelings until now, what I'm trying to say is …Aishiteru"

He beamed his gorgeous smile back at her "Aishiteru...Sakusen" with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

She felt her jaws drop, "How did you know? My real name?"

"A true love always remember his soul twin's true name"

They laughed and hugged each other, Haku's lips dropped down onto hers and she responded back.


	8. Chapter 8

**thanks for reviewing...almost the end of this story!...**

**Chapter 8-Disaster Strikes**

"Haku, Sen," cried a frog "the new foe has arrived"

They ran outside.

Sen could see the monsters giant form from the bridge. He was black with a red eyes and a deformed body.

"Ready to die yet?" asked the Foe coldly

"We will defeat you, Foe" shouted Haku loudly

"How about a duel between you and me, Kohaku? If you win, I'll go back to where I came from and leave your loved ones alone and if you lose, I'll take your betrothed back with me to the pits of hell"

"No, Haku! Don't" shouted Sen worriedly

He ignored her and nodded yes.

They fought and when it looks like the Foe was going to die, Haku unleashed his last remaining power.

She saw Haku faint and ran over to him.

""No Haku! Don't die, not when I've just found you" wailed Chihiro, tears of sadness falling from her eyes.

He didn't breathe. Chihiro looked up, her eyes flashing.

"You killed him, how could you? You nasty evil good for nothing flea bag"

"Simple, in the prophecy it said you will defeat me together and I couldn't let that happen"

Suddenly Chihiro charged at the Foe and used the water spell, lightning spell, and freezing spell together in a combined ball of light and threw it at the Foe. He ceased his cackling and started screaming.

When she saw that he was dead, she ran over to Haku. She shook him and started kissing him passionately. Sen felt something respond back.

"Hey! Don't cry, Chihiro, I haven't died" joked Haku weakly

"If you ever leave me again, Haku, I swear I'll kill you myself" said Chihiro fiercely

"Don't worry, I won't ever leave you again, not when I've the whole eternity to spend with you" said Haku faintly


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Acceptance into the Spirit World **

"Kamaji, Rin, I have something to tell you" said Sen as she took a deep breathe.

"One of the main reasons, I came back here is because I miss you guys but there is another reason why I came back is that I could come into my powers with a surviving chance"

"I'm a demi-goddess of light, healing and fighting. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but my grandfather told me not to" said Sen humbly

"I should kill you for that but I'm not going to because Haku will kill me" said Rin, hugging Sen

"Sen, I think you did right by not telling anybody but I think you should have told us, we're your family now" said Kamaji hurtfully

"Sen, can you show us a magic trick" asked Rin curious

"Sure, with the air and water within me Wingadiuma Leviousain" said Chihiro grinning, levitating Rin.

"Whoa, this is fun," laughed Rin "Kamaji, you should try it"

"Sakusen, you'll appear before Amaterasu and Tsuki-yomi in two weeks" said Haku seriously, breaking the mood.

In two weeks, Chihiro and Haku flew to the palace of Amaterasu and Tsuki-Yomi, the Shinto sun goddess and storm god.

"Kamiya Kaoru Kitakami Chihiro Sakusen, you are a goddess of light, healing and fighting, more talented than full gods and goddesses but less powerful than full gods and goddesses. You are half-spirit and half-human yet you've learnt human ways and this world is hour home" said Amaterasu

"There are things to consider before we'll let you stay in the Spirit World forever" boomed Tsuki-Yomi

"For one, each half- spirit must be mated to a full spirit even if you are a miko"

"Two, You've just entered this world, you don't know the rules well enough yet"

"Finally, where would you stay here in the spirit world?"

"Your spiritual honor, I can be mated to Sakusen, I'm still an eligible full spirit even if I don't have my river anymore and I can teach her as time passes by and Sakusen can stay in the bath house since I now owe half the bath house" said Haku, his voice ringing out from the crowd.

"Very well, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, Sakusen will be mated to you and will be part of your clan"

Sen glanced at Haku surprised.

Back in the bath house, Rin and Kamaji congratulated them.

"Well done, Sen, I knew you could ensnare the old stubborn dragon" said Rin

Chihiro blushed and smiled at Haku. He smiled back. All was well at the bathhouse when they arrived back. The workers and customers cheered and partied all night at the bathroom, happy that their little Sen will stay here in the spirit world.


	10. Chapter 10

**The last chapter……**

**Epilogue**

Chihiro screamed as she pushed.

"Come on, Sen, just one more push" said Rin smiling encouragingly

"Haku!!! I'm never going to let you touch me again….I should have let the Foe kill you...Ahhh!" She screamed.

"Congratulations, Lady Nigihayami Sakusen, Lord Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, you have a baby girl and boy"

Chihiro lifted out her arms to hold them. The boy had green eyes like his father and brown hair like Chihiro. The girl had sapphire blue eyes and green hair.

"Haku, what would you like to name them?"

"The girl…Kaoru and the boy…Aoshi"

Chihiro smiled.

"It is a perfect name for them" said Chihiro smiling weakly

**The End **

The sequel may be about Kaoru and Aoshi as adults or about still about Sen and Haku but Kaoru and Aoshi will be toddlers or little kids…you guys can vote cos I'm too lazy to decide….

Special Thanks For

Tinker Bell

Dark Chocolate Princess

Evalia Poison

Dragon Girl 9000

Wings of Tears

Taiki

Firefarire93

Punk Baby

For reviewing….:P


End file.
